Life Of Charlotte
by SimplyWunderful
Summary: Charlottes life is anything but normal, its horrible. When her mom dies and her dad comes back and starts beating her she is left to fend for herself. Until she meets the mysterious Kat and things start changing.
1. Chapter 1 through 4

The rock shimmered brightly among all others, dancing in the water as the waves pushed it back and forth slowly. Charlotte reached out and brushed her hand against it gently, pulling it into her grasp.

The rock seemed to bite at her, make her hand flush open in surprise. Charlie pulled her hand away from it, examining the gaping red mark left in the middle of her palm. Her eyes suddenly rolled over, sending Charlotte tumbling backwards into the waves, gasping for air. Reaching for the life around left within her.

* * *

The crows cawed waking Charlotte Benn from her sleep. She propelled up, screaming. Her mother ran through the door pulling Charlotte into an embrace. She rocked her back and forth humming Charlie's favorite song. "Oh sweet dear, you have got to stop having these retched nightmares." Spoke her mother softly, stroking Charlottes dead black hair back from her emerald green eyes.

"I can't stop them, its like their trying to send me a message. I mean, it's the same dream over and over again. I'm scared!" This was the first time she had admitted it, to herself even. It just couldn't be anything though. Chartlottes life was as unspecial and normal as it gets.

"I'm going to the lake, I need some air." Charlotte reached one hand out and slowly got up, pulling on some sweats.

"Okay Charlie, be careful." Her mothers eyes followed her as she ran out of the house and through the woods. Charlotte ran as fast as her 5'4'' body would carry her, the only place that let her breathe was the river. The twigs around her scratched at her nightgown, charlottle only laughed looking up to the top of the trees and smiling brightly. Life was good in the wild.

I slowed down as I neared the edge of the forest where the river was located. The water was crashing around rocks, sending sparks into the air. My feet tredded closer to it sticking out my hands.

I wasn't paying attention, which was in the long run, a bad thing. For I wouldn't of came near the river if I had seen the stranger kneeling down smiling at the reflection of her pale face in the water.

I looked up for the first time when the lady started coming near me. "Hello darling, what are you doing out here on a day like this?" She meant it in the way that the sun was clouded over, no light coming through.

"Just out for a walk." I studdered shifting my eyes up to her face. She had long pale blond hair, light skin, and deep blue eyes. When I looked in those frightening eyes I felt as if I was swimming for my life in the ocean. Crying out for help into the dark, lonely, night. She smiled at me gently and laughed beckoning for me to come closer.

"I have to go, I just remember, im suppose to help my sister today." My legs carried me off through the forest again. Barefeet splashing on the damp forest ground. By the time I got home my breath was out and my feet sore.

They continued to carry me into the front parlor where my younger sister, Yvonne, was located. She grinned up at me from her book. Her long tanned legs were crossed pretzel style. Her dirty blonde hair hanging down over her chocolate brown eyes.

We both had been through the same hard times, I guess that was why we were best friends. We shared every secret with each other, there was never a lie hanging in the air.

Our dad had abused us until I was ten, her eight. Now we were both in high school, seven years later. I was about to graduate and go off to college. I don't know what I would do without her. Our mother had moved us away when she found out, but the pain still echoed through my heart. Why couldn't I have had a loving father?

"I didn't expect you back so quickly, you usually spend hours down there. It's your place."

"Well, I guess I was just tired." I said, darting my eyes from one thing to the next. I walked upstairs to my room and threw on a pair of dank dark wash jeans and a shirt, brushing out my hair and applying only eyeliner. I wasn't much aware of my appearance, it didn't tend to bother me as it did every other girl on the planet. What's the point.

I swerved out to my truck an hour later where Yvonne was already waiting, perfectly beautiful just a few touches of makeup also. She was just naturally pretty though. Nothing needed to make her look any better.

I pulled back my hair into a low ponytail as I drove the truck out of the drive way, heading for Evanston High. Place where the bleach blond tanned fakes ruled. I was as in there as a frog was in the world. No one gave a crap about me.

My thoughts turned to the lady at the river, there was something so.. odd about her. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I would head down there later and see what was up, It's not like she could do anything to me. I was tough enough to easily fend for myself. I had most of my life.

School was nothing different. The fakes trashed on my outfit, laughing wickedly, I just smiled back and continued on trying to stay away. They were such horrible people. How could a person do that? I never did something to them.

After school I met Yvonne again at the truck. She was in at the school so she wasn't really happy to be seen by me. The outcast. I laughed as she slid into the car trying to not be noticed. "Suit yourself. You should save up and get your own car since you don't want to be seen by your trailer trash of a sister."

"It's not that." She frowned.

"I just wish you could kind of try on your looks. Straighten you hair. Wear decent clothes. You know I love you but I don't want to be knocked down the ladder because my sister doesn't care what she looks like." I looked up as she said this, blocking out the tears. It wouldn't usually hurt a person if it was their sibling, but she was pretty much my only friend, she'd been through so much with me. I rolled my emerald eyes and laughed sarcastically.

"Great to know you think that." I proceeded to just concentrate on driving. I wouldn't listen to her the whole ride home.

When I walked through the front door, what I saw made my jaw drop. There was my mom. Standing with my ex father. Smiling and hugging. I thought we had gotten to it just being us girls, I thought he had been out of the picture for ever. That bastard couldn't come back! I wouldn't let him! What he did to me and Yvonne was unacceptable.

Yvonne took my dirty hand and squeezed. I could feel the pain she was feeling too. We both felt the same way about that dirty son of a gun. He could go die for all I cared.

Chapter 2

I stormed back out of the house running down the long narrowed path to our neighbors house. They were decent people. Weird at times, but decent. Their son was one of my best friends. He was the only guy who would look at me. Heck, one of the only people who would.

I threw a rock at his window then went to the back of their backyard, sitting on the swing. When he came out his hair look tousled, his tan biceps stressed and his blue eyes sad. "Hey Jake. Break up with another girlfriend today?" I murmered.

Jake was one of the most popular guys at school, he could get any girl he wanted, and so he did. "You know, I still have no clue why you even bother to talk to me. I'm nothing." I smiled.

Jake sat down on the swing next to mine. "Taylor and I are over. As you guessed. Also, never say that again please, you're the only person im myself around. You're my best friend. You know that!" He looked appaled that I had even mentioned that.

I had loved Jake since I was eleven, when I first moved in and his family came to greet us. We almost immediately became friends. We would sometimes even walk down to the river together. Hand in hand. Those days had passed though, he was to caught up with his girlfriends and being popular. Us sitting on the swings today was the first time we had talked in a month. I loved him though, not that he knew. I was madly and deeply in love with him. He obviously didn't feel the same way about me. I was just the girl on the sidelines looking in on his life.

"My dad's back, or atleast he was talking to my mom when Yvonne and I walked in. They were smiling and laughing like they did before." I whispered tears about to fall. Dear god, this had been a bad day. I already cried earlier. My hands gripped the ropes that were holding the swing tightly.

My knuckles turned white as I closed my eyes to stop from crying. "Char… don't do this." He put my hand into his, they fit together perfectly.

"Let's go by the river." Jake pulled me along with him through the forest, tears still spilling from my eyes. When I heard the rushing of the water, I calmed. Taking a seat on the ground and holding my legs to my chest, my head rested on my knees.

Jake sat next to me, us both looking at the river. "Your lucky your life is so perfect. Your mister popular, everyone likes you, your dad loves you. You don't even have a sister telling you to change!" I frowned as I layed my head on his shoulder. Tears still falling down my pink cheeks. Jake positioned me into his arms, putting his face into my hair.

"I'm sorry Char, I'm so so so sorry. If I could do anything I would. Anything to make your life atleast liveable."

"I wish I could change it to. I just have to tough it out I guess. I've always been good at that, I easily fend for myself. I don't really need anyone." I stopped shaking and took a deep breath, the smell of the river filling up my nostrils. I looked up at Jake, he seemed sad that I had basically just said I don't need him. But I didn't he should just live his life, not let bring him down.

"I'm so messed up Jake. I don't even know the point of living. If life is like this, screw it." He looked even more disrupted after I said this.

"Charlotte! Stop it!" He basically screamed this at me. I looked down at the muddy ground and dropped my shoulders. I was already let out of his arms after I started saying what I said. I had ruined it, as I always did. I ruined everything. Poor Yvonne, and mom. Not being able to get rid of me.

I got up and started walking back through the forest towards my house. "Charlie.." Jake began.

"Forget it. Forget everything. Just leave me alone." I continued walking towards the house, my body trembling but nothing coming out. I was empty.

Chapter 3

When I reached the house, my so called dad was still there. Him and my mother were sitting together laughing and drinking coffee. When I walked in he turned his gaze toward me a opened up in a menacing smile. "Oh Charlotte, I missed you so much." he spoke fakely. How my mom did not realize this, I will never know.

He got up, and to add to the act, hugged me. I just stood there, hands and my side, glaring. "Get your. dirty self. off of me." I pulled out of the embrace and ran upstairs to the attic, slamming the door behind me.

I fell down onto the wood floor and wrapped up, hyperventilating. He was back, my mom loved him again, he was going to hurt me again. I stared blankly at the wall for what seemed hours, what was day turned into night.

My thoughts turned to mush as I fell asleep, still in the feedle position on the wood floor.

When her emerald eyes opened again, Yvonne was standing over her. "Charlotte.. Charlotte!"

"Hmm?" I stretched my arms out and sat up putting a hand to my aching back. Sleeping on the floor was not smart. That was when my thoughts settled back in though. Dad.. Back.. I flew myself back onto the floor and moaned.

"You know he isn't that bad anymore, he's been to therapy and everything. He's changed for the better." Yvonne helped me up and we walked downstairs together.

There was my mom, sitting across from the evil man eating breakfast. His name is David. He smiled up at me and Yvonne, then turned away. I ran back upstairs and threw on some clothes.

School went as normal, me avoiding everyone. Blankly staring at teachers and not processing anything. That was, until science when Jake come up and sat next to me. I stared at him out of the corner of my eye. "Hey Charlotte." he spoke. I only looked at him, my eyes wide in astonishment. He usually didn't talk to me at school, same as Yvonne. For it would ruin his little reputation he loved.

"hey Jake." I replied quietly a few moment later. He gave me a look that seemed like pity. I wish he would just stop with it. I didn't need his pity.

"What do u want?" I asked still looking out of the corner of my eye.

"To talk to you Char." He spoke not in a murmer, but loudly enough for anyone who wanted to hear it could. Eyes fell over to us, wide in amazement. Jake Thresfold, talking to some random loser. Well this was new.

"Why are you doing this Jake?" I frowned. " It'll ruin your whole reputation by talking to me. Aren't you aware of this? I'm a social outcast." I whispered so no wondering ears could hear it, it would only hurt him more. I didn't want him to leave everything just for a girl who meant nothing to the world. I was just his unknown so called friend.

Instead of saying anymore, he just stood up and moved towards the popular group at the back who were all shooting him questioning glances. I knew he couldn't be serious about talking to me. It was probably some practical joke. Very funny, I sighed.

When I got home David was sitting in the front parlor. Mom was in the kitchen making dinner for the family already.

The next few days went by with nothing happening, Jake never talked to me at school again, or at home. David was still pushing in on Mom. Mom was still letting him. My days went by blankly. A few weird stares here, mean comment there. I was use to it by now. It wasn't until a week later when I came home to see no mom, and David sitting on the couch crying.

David came over and slapped me across the face. Sadly, Yvonne wasn't even there, she was at cheerleading. Leaving me home alone to get slapped about five more times by him. Kicked in the shin once. "Where's my mom?" I screamed.

"Your alone now, your mom is dead. She drowned. Too bad for you though, now your left alone."

"I have Yvonne, im not alone."

"Well she thinks the best of me, poor kid. I wont ruin that either. So your gunna get all the pain darling." He kicked me again after he said this.

"Go cook dinner. NOW!" He pushed me towards the kitchen, not even giving me time to mourn my mothers death. The only person in the world who loved me for me. The tears once again slided down my face in clumps, not ceasing until there was completely nothing left and all I could do was try to make the pain of greif I was feeling go away.

Dinner was served, Yvonne and David ate. I went upstairs to my room. Yvonne didn't know yet, David hadn't want to tell her, apparently she was out at her moms for the next two weeks.

He had threatened that if I told Yvonne or anyone for that matter, I would have more than just bruises. I was completely left alone now. Not like I started with having many people with me anyways.

Chapter 4

The next few days went according to schedule, coming home, getting kicked, punched, slapped, then being pushed off to make dinner, silently crying. Yvonne had no clue what was going on. Maybe she was just thinking the best of him because she wanted a dad.

She also didn't know mom was dead, I knew though. I spent every night crying myself to sleep, beckoning for the pain in my chest to go away, even though I knew it wouldn't.

Jake ignored me as I thought he would. He shouldn't have even let a girl like me be in his life. I had stopped loving him. It was all I could do to lessen the sadness sorrounding me.

The only person still there for me was Yvonne, even though she was clueless, she still loved me when we weren't at school.


	2. Chapter 4 and 5

The next morning, around the time when the sun was starting to rise, there was a tapping at my bedroom window. I turned around to see where it was coming from and saw little pebbles being propelled. Meaning Jake wanted to meet me.

I covered my face with makeup, put on long sleeves and jeans then opened my window. My feet went first then my hands. I landed with a steady boom. "Hey Char!" Jake shouted while waving at me.

"Hi Jake." I was trying to go for the act of not being happy to see him, although I was. He took me into a hug then we headed towards the swings.

"How's life kiddo?" Jake smiled brightly at me and brushed my black waves away from my eyes like my mother use to.

"It's just wonderful. I'm waiting for my mom to come home though, then it will be perfect." I wondered if he could see that this was a complete lie, but I tried to look into his eyes to prove it wasn't.

"I know your lieing Charlotte Benn. Ive known you since you were eleven."

"I'm not lieing! Everything I said was the truth." I couldn't bare to tell him, I would most likely die, he would get hurt.

I jumped off of the swing and ran back to my house. When I was about to enter I saw Davids face, gray hair, black eyes. He grabbed me by the shoulders and flung me into the house. "What did I say about telling anyone?" he practically screamed at the top of his lungs at me.

"I didn't though! I promise" I shouted back, struggling to get out of his grasp. "Your such an idiot, go away." as I said the last part I saw him taking out a pocket knife.

"Maybe next time, you'd be more careful." He cut the knife across diagnoly from my shoulder to my hip. I screamed in agony as the pain spread throughout my whole body and I fell onto the hardwood floor. I couldn't begin to describe how much it hurt, its like being slammed by a boulder or worse. My screams grew louder as the pain settled down and the blood cuddled around me on the floor. This is it, I'm going to die now, no one can withstand a cut this bad. Even Charlotte Benn, the girl who learned how to fend for herself.

My eyes rolled over and my breathing lessened. I heard the faintest knock on the door before I passed out.

Chapter 5

The cool touch on my stomach where the cut was woke me up. My eyes widened as I saw Jake standing over me, crying. "Oh Charlotte, your alive! I thought I lost you for good. How could you just slam into a open cabinet?" So this is what David had told him, my clumsy self had slammed into a cabinet, great. He probably put on the act of crying too.

I wonder why I didn't die, I sure thought I was a goner this time. Jake put me into his arms and cradled me. He whispered my name over and over again in my ear. The agony was still coursing through my body but it lessened at the touch of Jakes lips against mine. A spark touched my body and it felt has if we were floating into air together.

I was brought into his mind, the darkness of it was getting lighter as the kiss deepened. I found so much about him, the fact that him and his parents were regular they were part of a society of witches. _you're the one Charlotte Benn, my soul mate. But I cant get into your mind, its blocked off. Let me in Charlie. _

I couldn't, he deserved someone full of life, not some girl who had been beaten and put down. I kept my mind blocked for all it was worth and pulled out of the kiss.

David was standing over us, disaproval echoing in his eyes. He pulled us off of each other and kicked Jake out.

"Charlotte! I'll be back later!" he yelled as the door was slammed. David told him that I needed rest and to leave me alone for a long time.

"Now you, go to your room. Stay there until I call you to cook dinner." He pushed me up the grand staircase and led me to my room, where he locked me inside.


End file.
